


Freckles

by rapidfiction



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, but its cute trust me, uhhhhhh, yeah its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapidfiction/pseuds/rapidfiction
Summary: short but sweet UwU





	Freckles

“Seven…”

Kyle sighed. “How long are you going to keep doing that?”

“As long as it takes.” Fanboy said with a goofy grin on his face. “Eight… Nine…”

The two boys were sitting on Kyle’s bed, trying to pass the time as they had nothing to do that day. Kyle was reading new spells from his Necronomicon, and Fanboy decided it was a good idea to count every single freckle on his face. 

“That’s going to take forever, you know.” The redhead remarked, a light blush spreading across his face as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

“Don't care. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen-”

The light poking on his face was a little irritating, but Kyle didn't mind. Fanboy was a huge idiot, but he was stupendously adorable. The smile on his that grew face was almost inevitable.

“You’re a dork,” Kyle mumbled, still trying to focus on reading, which was getting increasingly difficult.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” Fanboy kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Kyle rolled his eyes as the other continued to count.


End file.
